Support is requested to initiate a comprehensive training program in Translational Research in Cancer Genomic Medicine (TRCGM) at the University of California, Irvine. Intensive biomedical research efforts have yielded significant advances in clinical outcomes for a subset of cancers. However, developing useful and effective drugs for treating cancer remains a great challenge. Over the last several years, because of the completion of the human genome, the improved understanding of network connections in cellular regulatory pathways and advance in chemical biology, a plethora of new potential drug targets has been identified through the persistent work in many academic research institutions. These drug targets hold the promise of eventually resulting in the next generation of anti-cancer drugs. UCI has strong programs in basic and clinical cancer research, chemical biology, the development and use of animal models for cancer research. However, until now, no strategy has combined and leveraged these strengths of academic centers in order to train researchers who will be able to integrate basic science with all the aspects of drug development. The 18 proposed faculty were selected as the program faculty for the TRCGM because their research has an important translational component and all are interested in training future translational fellows. The program will focus on training graduate students and postdoctoral and medical fellows in cancer research areas that are highly related to translational research including target identification, chemical biology, preclinical animal models, and clinical trials. Trainees in this program will develop a thorough understanding of the steps required to translate laboratory findings into drugs that may significantly benefit patients in a clinical setting. The NIH has recognized the need for such training in its Roadmap Initiatives. The TRCGM will meet these needs and will train a new cadre of cancer researchers who are able to rapidly and effectively translate laboratory research into medicine, which will improve clinical outcomes by reducing cancer morbidity and mortality.